That moment
by MadoHomu
Summary: It was suppose to be a perfect birthday dinner for Homura and Madoka alone. But why is everything going wrong on their date?


AU: CAUSE CASHBANKY COME MMY HOUSE TO BAI NIAN BUT I AM NOT A GOOD HOST. ALSO SHE DREW NICE PICTURES FOR ME SO I'M GONNA WRITE A KINDA SERIOUS ROMANCE FIC OF HER LLOVE AGAIN. PS, **THIS IS AU PLEASE, KINDA. JUST TREAT IT AS ONE OF THE FAILED TIME LOOP HOMURA HAD BEEN THROUGH OHKAY.**

* * *

That moment

It was suppose to be a perfect birthday dinner for Homura and Madoka alone. But why is everything going wrong on their date?

* * *

Homura's birthday is coming. 22nd February. But the one who was going to be real surprise is Madoka.

She gulped and made her way towards Madoka's house in a short, white dress that Kyoko choose for her. It was a horrible choice, really, since neither Kyoko or Homura was the type to wear dresses and put on cute make up. Homura stared down at her silly high heels and softly groaned in embarrassment. This was the first and the last time she would wear such an attire in her life.

Homura rang the bell once and she could hear hurried footsteps and something crashed onto the floor. Then the hurried footsteps continued and became louder and louder till the door swung open, to reveal the pinkette who was sheepishly laughing aty her clumsiness.

"Hey Homura-chan! Give me a second alright! I'm finding the prese- I mean something!" Madoka slightly closed the door and ran back into the house. In less than a second, she was back and she stepped out of her house and closed the door behind her.

"Happy Birthday!" Madoka smiled and handed out a small box.

"Ah. Thank you Kaname-san." Homura awkwardly took the gift and smiled happily. "It was nice of you."

"Let's go before we're late! I've booked an appointment at a restaurant and wanted to pick you up from your house and bring you there but I actually ruined everything by being late and-"

Homura chortled and gave a pat on Madoka's head. "It's alright, I'm not really hungry yet so now it's the best timing to eat dinner."

"I see. That's a relief!" Madoka smiled before looking over at Homura. "You look really beautiful today." Her cheeks tinted pink.

Homura smiled. "You look gorgeous too."

If Madoka could go any redder, she would. But all Homura did was trying to guess what could the present Madoka gave be.

She started searching for a pocket but to realize she was wearing a dress. She inwardly sighed and placed her gift into her tiny pink purse that was so girly for her own taste. She couldn't believe Kyoko buy all this when she was so tomboyish herself. But that's not the main problem Homura was worried about...

_"You want to what!?"_

_"Yeah you heard that." Homura grumbled._

_"I know you have a thing for that pink girl but I didn't know you will go that far and want to confess to her." Kyoko exclaimed._

_"I'm planning to do it on my birthday. I know there's a risk that she'll reject me but I can't keep it in me forever. So I need your help."_

_"How?" Kyoko leaned back against the sofa, observing Homura who was standing before her._

_Homura was taken aback that Kyoko didn't asked for something back so it'll be a win-win situation. Instead, she continued, "I've bad choice in weapons before. And my choice of nice clothes is even worse. So..."_

_"Ok, I can help with that."_

_Homura tried to remain calm like Kyoko who was staring impassively at her. She knew she asking some stupid favor but she couldn't stand the fact that Kyoko was just... agreeing to everything. "And sort of a script to admitting my feelings."_

_"Ahhh... That means you have to juggle three stressful things in your life. Your in-coming relationship. Hunting witches and the Walpurgis Night." Kyoko smirked. "But as your dutiful assistant and repayment for letting me stay over now and then, you can count on me for this one."_

_Homura wasn't sure she was suppose to be thankful but the redhead was the only person she could count on, so she'll keep it this way and kind of listen to Kyoko for a while.  
_

They reached the restaurant sooner than they thought. As they approached right in, a flash of green cause Homura's eyes as she glanced around quickly, to find the girl she already suspected to be at the restaurant; Hitomi. Homura bit her lips. She had no grudge on Hitomi, but she wanted to settle this confession in an environment that no one knows them. But she couldn't reject the offer when Madoka suggested to treat her dinner here.

"Two seats reserve by Kaname." Madoka told the waiter politely and they proceeded in.

_No, please. don't turn. Please don't-_

Homura didn't have a choice, in a speed of light, she transformed into her magical clothes, as if she was ready to battle. And in a blink of an eye, she spun her time shield and everything around her stopped in an instant. Madoka was standing beside the waiter, pointing to the the corner of the room while Hitomi was at the other side of the restaurant. Homura quickly dashed forward to Hitomi and carefully picked up the jug of orangejuice and splashed it over her waitress uniform. Afterwards, she pour the remaining amount on the floor where Hitomi was standing and quickly rushed back to Madoka' side, and tyransfiormmed back to her usualy clothes.

Everything went back to normal.

"AH!" Hitomi slipped, and fell right on her side. Madoka almost wanted to look and find out what was happening but Homura nudged her quietly.

"I'm a little hungry now."

"Don't worry! I'll introduce the best food here!" Madoka smiled, her attention averted away from teh shouts and crowd that was at the end of the restaurant.

"I think I sprained my wrist." Hitomi mumbled.

"How did my jug of orange juice flew right over here?" Her colleague said doubtfully.

"It's alright Hitomi. You should tell the manager to let you off and get a doctor. We'll clear this up."

When Hitomi was no longer in sight, Homura heaved a sigh of relief. She felt a little guilty, but not really actually. She was often a little tinnie bit jealous when Hitomi often hang out with Madoka but she pushed the memories behind and focus on what she want to do now.

"Thank you." Madoka took the two menu and handed one over to Homura. "You should try out their JHBFCISAJKDNXOSJ, It's delicious!"

"Sure, I can have that one."

"Alright! Two sets of HKBSDFKJANSJK please." Madoka closed the Menu and returned it back to the waiter. Homura followed suit.

* * *

That moment

* * *

"We'll serve the desert now." The waiter said as he collected the empty plates.

"Thank you!" Madoka bowed her head politely as she returned back to their conversation.

"Homura."

Homura slightly sat up straight, Kyoko's voice started ringing through her head.

"It was really cute! But I never saw the puppy again." Madoka placed her chin on the top of her palm. "I was afraid Mom would not allow me to adopt it-"

"Homura!"

"I guess someone else have adopted it, I hope that person is a good owner-"

"Akemi Homura!"

"I hope so too." Homura gently smiled before politely standing up and caressed her dress. "Excuse me I'll go to the restroom for a while."

"Sure!" Madoka grinned.

As Homura quickly departed from her seat, she lowered her head as she started speaking in her mind. "Kyoko, what is it?"

"I need help." Homura suddenly noticed that Kyoko's voice was rather weak than before.

Homura suddenly stood in the middle of the restaurant. Her eyes widened. "What happened?"

"A witch...A witch appeared near your house." Kyoko's mumbled. "I thought I could handle it alone, but I guess I over estimated myself."

"I'll come over. Wait for me, don't you dare to die." Homura spat.

"Heh." Homura could imagine Kyoko smirking like usual. "It's alright actually. I just remembered your date with that pink girl. Sorry bro, I shouldn't have-"

"It's alright. I don't think I have the courage to do it anymore in the first place." Homura sighed before getting serious. "Just wait for me you moron."

"Homura..."

She spun around and started trudging towards Madoka. When the latter saw Homura approaching, she brightened her smile, seeming to be glad that the birthday girl had came back. Homura felt double guilty now. Even though it was her birthday, and she should be enjoying her precious moment with Madoka, the one she loved.

But after all, she owed the redhead a lot of favors and they helped each other a lot too. In different timeline, Kyoko and her were ultimate enemies and would fight whenever they crossed path. This time, they actually became sort of friends and started trusting each other little by little. Homura still didn't tell anyone her abilities to turn back the time, neither did she say anything about wanting to prevent Madoka from suffering the same fate, but she told Kyoko about Walpurgis night and how she wanted to work with Kyoko to defeat the strongest witch.

Everyone could celebrate a second birthday. But no one could revive a human once he or she is dead.

Not including a certain cat that was always trying to get Madoka's attention and sort of tricked her because of her kind heart and made her a magical girl too.

"Kaname-san. I have to somewhere for a while. Do you mind if you could stay here for a while? I'll be back in a moment."

Madoka's face fell lax as she nodded her head before she brightened up a smile. "No worries! I can wait! Hurry along birthday girl! We have your favorite deserts too!"

Homura nodded firmly and afforded a smile she'll only give to Madoka before rushing off. She ran out of the restaurant looked back once before dashing back to her home.

* * *

That moment

* * *

"You need rest. And plenty of it." Homura said as she gently placed the grief seed on Kyoko's soul gem, cleansing it. Kyoko immediately felt refreshed but her limbs were sore and tired from dodging and escaping while waiting for Homura to _save_ her. Her pride hurt so much right now.

"Thanks bro. Like really. Thanks." Kyoko sighed. "I thought I was done for."

"You helped me that day too. If it wasn't you, my arms wouldn't be here."

"I guess we're even."

"You can say so."

There was a long silence before Kyoko started laughing liken there was no tomorrow.

"Sorry man. I have no idea the dress I randomly picked suited you so much.. You look sexy." Kyoko laughed.

Homura narrowed her eyes.

"You know, if I were Madoka. I would actually confessed to you instead." Kyoko lightly joked.

It was then a shiver ran down Homura's spine. She flung up from her seat and stared at the big clock on her living room's wall. "Shit." Homura muttered before glancing back at Kyoko.

"I had Madoka waited for an hour. I have to go." Homura took her purse and was about to head out when Kyoko's voice called her back.

"Are you going to confess or what? Don't waste my efforts."

Homura stared at the redhead for the longest time in her life. Her eyes lowered and her lips remained tight. Without another word, she turned and ran.

That moment

Madoka stared out of the window. The sound of customers laughter and chatting were slowly dying out and more people were leaving the restaurant, leaving only madoka and less than six other people.

She softly sighed, giving a glance out of the door before looking back at the melting ice cream. She couldn't blame Homura actually. From the stories she heard from Homura, her father was a strict person and always wanted Homura to do a lot of things for her huge business and she would always disappeared in the middle of school or even lessons, claiming the next day she was away because her father called her back.

It's not that Madoka didn't believe Homura's story. But the fact that Madoka never once seen Homura's father was rather questioning, furthermore, Homura would always obtain bruises or new cuts on her body after her disappearance, as if she went for a battle or something.

Madoka wondered if Homura's father had asked her to go back home to get somethings done. The pinkette shook her head slightly angrily, the fact that her father didn't celebrate his daughter's birthday was a problem, and yet he demanded her to go back home again?

"So...Sorry."

Madoka blinked, looking up to find Homura panting real hard and leaning against the table for support.

"You're back! The ice cream have melted." Madoka pointed.

Homura then sat back on her seat. "Sorry, you know, my dad called me again."

"It's alright! It's your birthday! We can order a new ice cream again."

"Actually," Homura took Madoka's wrist and pulled it down. Madoka was taken aback as she stared at Homura, wondering what she was doing. "Actually... I have something I wanted to tell you for a long long time."

Madoka blinked and slowly leaned forward. "I'm listening." She said.

"Madoka...all this while, I've always l-"

"Sorry. The restaurant is closed. Please pay your bills at the counter." A waiter suddenly approached out of nowhere and stood before Homura and Madoka.

"Ohhh! So sorry. Alright we'll head out soon. Yeah Homura, what you want to say?"

Homura face palmed herself, not understanding why fate was playing tricks on her every single time. "I wanted to say that I always love having dinner with you so we should go out again sometimes." Homura mumbled.

"Of course! Alright I'll go and pay the bills." Madoka stood up and headed to the counter, Homura followed as she sighed inwardly

_I tried Kyoko... I did try after all..._

_But it didn't matter anyways.  
The time is going to repeat._

* * *

AN: I SERIOUSLY THOUGHT OF DOING A TRANSITION SCENE AND SKIP ALL THE PARTS. LIKE DAMN THIS IS HARD TO WRITE SINCE I LOVE WRITING ABOUT HOW KAWAII DES THE SKKY IS BUT FINALLY MAN. NO THIS IS THE END I DUN UNDERSTAND WHY YOU WOULD FOLLOW THIS STORY YEAH CAUSE THIS IS TEH END I WILL NOT CONTINUE CAUSE I HATE WRITING REALY REALY ROMANCE FIC CAUSE I AM FOREVER ALONE IDK ROMANCE FURTHERMORE THIS IS YURI. BTE THE ENDING PART WHERE THE RESTAURANT CLOSED BEFORE SHE CONFESSED WAS AN INSPIRATION FROM A SHOW SO YEAH.


End file.
